


Like the Marks Upon Your Skin

by Muccamukk



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Control, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, well mostly sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: They were sitting at the top of Utah Beach, watching the breakers roll over the crater-strewn sand, when Dick put his hand on Lew's thigh and asked, "You know what I've been thinking of doing to you?"Or, Dick and Nix go on vacation and Try Some New Things.





	Like the Marks Upon Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/gifts).

> For Arwen. Happy Birthday, Bella. I hope you like it.
> 
> For everyone else, please read the tags.
> 
> Based on the Loose Lips Sink Ships prompt: "Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters: A few week's leave and hotel room with a four poster bed means Dick can finally do all the things to Nix that he's been thinking about for months. Dealer's choice: bondage, gags, switching, temperature play, edging, a combination of the above."

They were sitting at the top of Utah Beach, watching the breakers roll over the crater-strewn sand, when Dick put his hand on Lew's thigh and asked, "You know what I've been thinking of doing to you?"

Lew glanced around. Most of Easy was in the mess tent, and with their back to the cliff and a clear view of everything around them, Lew could say what he liked with no risk of being overheard. The press of their bodies against each other hid both Dick's hand and Lew's reaction to it. Lew licked his wind-chapped lips. "No. What've you being thinking of doing to me?"

Dick leaned over so that his breath was hot on Lew's cheek and said into his ear, "I want a week with you all to myself. Been thinking of getting a private room, and only going out to get food." He paused. "I guess we can stock up and not go out at all."

Lew had to shift a bit to spread his legs so that he wasn't crushing his growing hard on. "Yeah? What're we going to do in that room for a whole week?"

"Haven't been able to get my hands on you," Dick said. "Not since..."

He didn't finish that thought, but Lew knew what he meant. There was a definite downside to copping to loving someone right before you jumped out of an airplane into combat. The main one being that aside from rushed hand jobs, a time or two rubbing off against each other and that one desperate time Lew had sucked Dick off, they hadn't had the time or privacy to do anything about it. Lew had been focusing on staying alive. Dick had apparently had some time to think about this. Maybe it'd been those five days of bed rest for his ankle.

"Yeah," Lew agreed. Dick's hand had moved up to cover his cock, and he was having a hard time thinking already.

"I want to strip you and tie you to the bed," Dick whispered. "Would you like that, Lew?"

"Uh," Lew said. Dick Winters saying something that filthy had finished off whatever thoughts he was working on having. But from the way his hips lifted to subtly press up into Dick's hand, his body had no problems with the idea. "Yeah," he said.

"I'm going to take my time about it," Dick said, "find out what makes you scream. You like it rough, don't you?"

Dick had figured that out when he'd slammed Lew into a wall and jerked him off while Dick sunk his teeth into Lew's shoulder. He still had the mark. Lew couldn't speak, so he nodded. He'd come in seconds, then.

"You want me to hurt you? Take my hand to your ass and then screw you so hard you can't sit down?"

Where the hell had Dick gotten ideas like that? His voice had dropped into a rough purr, and his lips brushed the shell of Lew's ear. Lew nodded.

"You want me to make you wait?"

Lew tried to thrust into Dick's hand, but Dick pulled away, revoking the glorious pressure and leaving Lew with nothing. This time when Lew nodded, Dick didn't touch him again, he waited, still as the cliffs, for Lew to say, "Yeah."

"You want me to make you beg before I give it to you?" Dick squeezed down on Lew's cock. He was nearly jerking Lew off in the middle of the beach. Lew couldn't tell if the color in Dick's cheeks were from his feelings or if it was just the wind.

"Please," Lew said.

"Or maybe I'll gag you when I tie you up, so you just have to take it."

"God, Dick," Lew moaned. Even Dick's promises were about to make him come. He reached down and fumbled his fly open.

Dick's gloved hand closed over Lew's cock before the cold air could make it shrink. The pocket or warm air under Lew's jacket sheltered them both. The leather against his tender skin felt painfully good even before Dick started roughly jerking him off.

"How many times do you think I can screw you before I let you come?" Dick ask. "Four? A dozen. Think if you beg it'll make it fewer?"

"Please, Dick," Lew said. He came hard and buried his face in the shoulder of Dick's jacket until his breathing settled down. "Please," he said again when his could hear the wind and the waves again, not just the sound of the blood rushing through his ears.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do to you," Dick said again. He bent to cover his movements as he licked Lew's come off his glove.

* * *

Dick made arrangements for their leave the second he had the company squared away in Aldbourne. They'd take a train to up to Oxford, find a nice private hotel, lay in supplies, and not go out for a week. Nix whined at the number of hotel room and bed and breakfasts Dick made them look at before he found just what he wanted, but Dick didn't especially care. Nix would be whining a lot more in a few hours.

They finally found a little detached suite at the bottom of someone's garden, just a couple of beds, a hot plate and a toilet with a bath. What sold Dick on it was that the larger bed had four heavy wooden posts that reached almost to the ceiling. The other one was a single with a brass frame, but neither of them would be sleeping in that anyway.

He paid the whole week in advance.

Nix tried to kiss him as soon as they got in the door, but Dick stepped back and said, "Go get washed up. I'll unpack."

With Nix in the bathroom, Dick stowed their uniforms in the wardrobe and odds and ends in a dresser. Then he laid out the items from the bottom of his barracks bag across the quilted bedspread. He lined them up neatly where Nix would see them as soon as he came out of the bathroom: the ropes, the wide strips of cloth, the belt, the gloves, the tube of lubricant, the slim wooden rod, the pieces of rubber and of leather, the anal plugs, and finally the dirk he'd kept in his boot all through Normandy.

When he was done, Dick paced the room, checking that all the blackout curtains were secure and triple checking that the door was locked.

Nix came out of the bathroom naked, toweling his dripping hair. His skin was still damp, and he smelled of lavender soap. He stopped short when he saw what was on the bed. "How the hell did you have time to put this together?" he asked.

Dick didn't answer. He folded his hands behind his back and asked. "Anything there you don't like?"

Nix glanced at the bed then back at Dick, trying to tell if it was a test or a serious question. When Dick didn't say anything, Nix said softly, "Not the knife."

"Not the knife," Dick agreed. He took the dirk off the bed and put it in the dresser. "Anything else?"

Nix shook his head. He still had the towel in his hand, which Dick didn't like because it hid part of his body, so he took it from Nix and threw it onto the bathroom floor. Nix folded his hands behind his back and fell into parade rest while Dick looked him over.

"You get washed up like I said?" Dick asked. He'd whispered instructions to Nix on the train ride up, the anticipation making him far too bold.

"Why don't you check?" Nix said. His lips curled up into a smirk, and Dick felt his anger rise at the challenge. He knew that was what Nix wanted, but it knowing it didn't make him feel any less.

Dick took Nix by the shoulders and manhandled him around until he shoved him face first into the bedpost. Dick pushed his body up against the back of Nix's so that Nix could feel Dick's cock hard through his uniform, and then grabbed Nix's hands and pulled them around in front of him. Nix didn't move easily, but he wasn't struggling either. He could have broken Dick's one handed grip as Dick reached for the rope. It would be the last chance he had. Dick bound his wrists together with a few quick knots and then tied them to the top of the bedpost. There was enough rope that Nix could easily stand with his legs together apart, but not enough for him to move much. Dick stayed where he was when he finished, enjoying the feel of Nix's body unresistant underneath him. He kissed the back of Nix's neck, where the short hairs bristled.

"That's enough backtalk," Dick said.

Nix tried to shrug, but it didn't work well with his hands bound above his head. "If this is what backtalk gets me, you can expect a lot more of it," he said. He rubbed against the post, already hard from Dick's hands on him.

Dick stepped back and slapped Nix hard across the ass. The sound filled the room for a moment, along with Nix's gasp of surprise. Dick's palm stung, and he'd left a red mark on Nix's pale skin. "You'll get what I decide to give you, Lewis."

Then, Dick started to inspect Nix as though he didn't believe that he'd followed Dick's instructions. He ran his fingers through Nix's damp hair, then checked the back of his neck and behind his ears for dirt. None of them had been this clean in so long, or smelled so sweet. Dick buried his nose in Nix's hair as he ran his hands down Nix's chest, feeling the skin soft under his curling dark hair. It was high summer and the room was warm, but Dick's hands still left a trail of goosebumps down Nix's skin.

When he got to Nix's cock, Dick dropped to his knees behind him and forced his legs further apart. That made Nix stand on his tiptoes to keep his balance, and his thighs flexed with the effort. Dick steadied him with a hand on his hips and then ran the other one briskly up the inside of Nix's thigh. He fingered Nix's cock and weighed his balls, separating them then rolling them together in his palm. Nix was breathing hard but not making any noise yet. He knew that Dick wanted him to make noise, and was holding that back too. That was all right, Dick was up to the challenge. 

Dick leaned in and pulled Nix's ass cheeks apart, inspecting his hole. He'd washed there inside and out like Dick had told him to. Dick was going to have to watch him do that sometime, show Nix that nothing was too intimate to hide between them. Now, he licked up from Nix's balls over his hole and to the base of his spine. Nix moaned a little at the contact and tried to push his ass towards Dick's face, but he didn't have any give in the rope.

Holding Nix flat against the bedpost with a hand spread across the small of his back, Dick pushed two fingers up inside Nix's hole. He was still too tight and only had a little lube in there. Dick had never done more than this with Nix before, and he wanted to make his exploration of Nix's body last. He twisted the cap off the lube with his teeth and let it drip down Nix's spine and over Dick's fingers. Nix moaned again as Dick pushed his fingers in. He still had to keep his balance against Dick's hand on his back and his spread legs. Dick heard the rope creak as Nix pulled down against it, but he knew his knots were good.

The balancing act made Nix tighter as Dick thrust his fingers in and out. Even with the lube, it was a slow, dragging slide where he had to work against the muscle. Nix's ass clenched down on him every time he tried to stand more securely, and Dick tried to focus on slowly screwing him with his fingers, not thinking about what it would feel like to have his cock in there. He pushed in as far as his fingers would go and then spread them wide against the tightening muscles. Nix moaned again, and Dick felt a shiver at the idea that he was making Nix respond like that. He curled his fingers in to find Nix's prostate. Nix thrashed briefly, clamping down hard on Dick's fingers, but he couldn't escape Dick's touch. He whined when Dick lightly pressed at the spot, and whined even louder when Dick pulled his fingers out.

Dick said, "You going to squirm around like that, this is going to take a whole lot longer."

"Jesus, Dick," Nix said, but he didn't apologize, or beg. Dick was going to have to make him.

Dick added more lube and pushed three fingers into Nix roughly, spreading him wide and immediately pushing on his prostate. Nix thrashed again, trying to push down onto Dick's touch as much as his body wanted to get away from too much sensation.

"Stop that," Dick snapped. He pulled his hand out again and slapped Nix's ass. "You going to behave or not?"

"What do you think?" Nix asked. He rubbed his cock against the bedpost again, just because he knew it'd piss Dick off.

"Fine," Dick said shortly. He stood up and took one of the wider strips of cloth off the bed. "You won't get any more until you ask for it." He blindfolded Nix in a few short movements, and then tugged the knots this way and that to make sure they were secure. It wasn't the best angle for the belt, so he picked up the stick and swung it through the air until it hissed. Nix's body shuddered in response to the sound. Sound was all he had now.

Dick touched the tip of the stick to Nix's ankle and slowly dragged it up the inside of his leg. Nix tired to close his legs, but Dick kicked them apart again. "You're going to have to learn to take what you're given, Nix," Dick said.

"Never been my strong suit," Nix answered back, but there was a tremble in his voice as the tip of the stick reached his inner thigh. He didn't want to show weakness, but his goading was carrying him into dangerous waters and they both knew it. When the stick got up to his asshole, and Dick pushed just hard enough for it to slide through the lube and breach him, Nix's whole body tensed like a parachute snapping open, and he begged, "Dick, don't!"

"I won't," Dick said. He pulled the stick out and followed the line he'd licked up earlier until it pressed up between Nix's balls. "I won't do anything you don't want, Nix," he said. "You want this, don't you?" When Nix didn't say anything, he demanded, "Don't you?"

"Yes," Nix snapped. He was frozen now, with the switch pressed against his balls, balancing on the balls of his feet, utterly vulnerable. "Dammit," Nix muttered. "Yes, I want this!"

"Okay," Dick said softly. "Okay." 

The switch whistled through the air and struck Nix's ass with the sound of sheet ice snapping underfoot.

Nix cried out, his voice choked and low in this throat. He tried to catch his balance, but ended up slumping forward against the bedpost. Dick waited for him to catch his breath before he struck again. He made the mark lower this time, right where the curve of Nix's ass met his thighs. Nix grunted again and tried to twist around to the side of the post, but Dick planted a hand between his shoulder blades and held him where he was. When the switch hit the backs of Nix's legs mid thigh, Nix's cry turned higher and more pleading. He ground himself forward against the post, mingling pleasure with the pain. Dick was going to have to do something about that.

"None of that!" Dick snapped. He switched Nix's cock just hard enough to get his point across. Nix yelped and went still again. He managed to stay still for the next two blows to his thighs, though with each one his cries grew louder.

Dick stepped back and looked at Nix. He was shaking with lust and pain, his muscled body struggling to hold itself between the ropes and the slim balance on the balls of his feet. Dick kicked Nix's stance a little wider and Nix whimpered. His shoulders bunched as he pulled himself up on the ropes around his wrists. It sent ripples of tension down his back. He ass kept clenching against nothing and his thigh muscles trembled. The five switch marks stood out red against his pale skin, far brighter than the marks from Dick's earlier slaps. The blindfold was still in place, and now Nix turned his face to try and hear what Dick was doing. He shook with anticipation and relieve when Dick touched the inside of his other ankle with the stick.

Again Dick dragged the tip up his calf and thigh. This time, when he pressed it between Nix's balls, he waited to see what Nix would do.

Nix tried to move so that he could rub his cock against the stick as well as the bedpost.

Dick laid a new switch mark across the small of Nix's back. Nix cried out again. He was still holding onto himself too much, Dick decided. He wanted to take Nix apart and screw him as he lay in ruins. He laid another three blows across Nix's ass, careful not to overlap with the first ones. By the last, Nix had a sob in the edge of his voice as he gasped for air.

"Dick, please," he begged.

"Please what, Nix?" Dick asked. He followed the line of the welts with his stick, knowing even the barest touch would sting. "You want me to keep hitting you, or do you want me to to stop?"

Nix shook his head, unable to answer.

Dick laid the hardest blow yet across the backs of his calves. Nix howled in pain, but still didn't answer. "You want me to decide for you, is that it?"

Nix nodded. His breath was shaking like he was crying, but he held himself together long enough to say, "Please, Dick."

Putting down the switch, Dick stepped back in to pressed his body up against Nix's. He could feel each shuddering breath echo through him, and knew that the scratch of his wool uniform would feel like sandpaper against the welts on Nix's ass and legs. He ground his cock against Nix, making him hiss in pain. Dick didn't want to drag it out any more either. He wanted to open his fly and fuck Nix hard and fast, but he was only going to do that if he could do it on his own terms. "Please what, Nix?" he said again.

"I want you to decide," Nix said. His voice was very small, and Dick couldn't tell how much he meant it.

Dick reached around to squeeze Nix's balls and asked carefully, "Are you sure? I'll give you all I think you can take, and I know you're strong. You can take a hell of a lot, can't you?"

"Yes," Nix whispered.

"All right." Dick kissed the back of his neck, tasting the salt of sweat where there'd only been soapy clean skin before. "You're so good for me."

This time, Dick took the wide strip of rubber. He'd experimented with it on the inside of his arm when he'd gotten it. It didn't bruise deep like the switch did, but the sting of impact would be sharper. The switch hurt more after, as it pulled away and the blood rushed back into the place. The rubber just _hurt_.

Dick looped it in half and trailed it down Nix's spine. Nix was still turning his head like he'd be able to see through the blindfold, but he tensed his ass and not his shoulders, so Dick's first blow took him by surprise again.

Nix whined at the pain and clenched the bedpost. His cock was so hard it looked like it hurt as much as the strap, but he wasn't rubbing it against the post any more. He was waiting for Dick's order. Dick struck him across his flank just under his up-stretched arm. He wanted Nix to be covered in his marks by the time they were done. The smack of rubber on skin was immediately followed by Nix's cry. Dick felt satisfaction building at how he could wring noises out of Nix without protest now. He'd been his usual mouthy son of a bitch at the start, but now he was falling into line. Now, he trusted Dick to hurt him the way they both wanted.

Working his way down his back and sides, Dick laid relentlessly methodical blows across Nix's body. Nix cried softly at each one but slumped into the post more and more now. His legs had come together enough that he had better balance, and Dick hadn't stopped him this time.

When the rubber crossed the highest switch mark, Nix keened and started to shake again. He knew that Dick would keep going, and that the tender, beaten skin would hurt more than anything so far, but he didn't ask Dick to stop. Dick struck Nix's ass harder than he had anywhere else, the crack of the rubber filling the room, but not nearly loud enough to cover Nix's scream. He howled in pain and wrenched against the ropes. Dick laid the next stroke exactly on top of his first switch mark, widening the streak of red, and making Nix scream again. Nix was panting now, almost gasping for air like he couldn't get it into his lungs.

Dick wanted to finish this and placed the last blows quickly, each one on top of an older mark all the way down to the back of Nix's calves.

When he was done and had set the leather aside, Nix was sobbing in pain. His shoulders shook and he could seem to say anything, not even when Dick stroked his hair and said, "You did real good, Nix. It's all over now."

Nix leaned his head blindly into Dick's palm and whined. He kissed Dick's wrist before turning his head so that Dick could pet his hair again. Dick kept petting it as he stepped back in closer to lay his own kisses on top of the welts. Nix's back was more red than fair skin now, and his ass glowed like the top of stove. When Dick held his bare palm lightly over the skin, he could feel the heat rising off it.

Dick undid his fly. He wanted to feel Nix's naked skin hot and aching against his own. They'd never had sex naked before, and Dick had dreamed of it.

He also wanted to show Nix that Dick didn't even have to take his uniform off to screw him harder than he'd ever been taken before. He would never admit it to Nix, but a dark part of his heart wanted to claim Nix and make him forget every other lover he'd ever had. He squeezed Nix's ass hard enough to make him yelp, then reached for the lube again. It was already running in trickles down Nix's legs, but Dick wanted to make sure he didn't damage Nix.

This time when Dick fingered Nix, he quivered like a deer but didn't writhe or try to pull away. His body relaxed around Dick's fingers, and Dick was able to push three in together easily enough. "Someday," Dick said into his ear, his body moving back and forth in time with Nix's shaking breaths, "someday, I'm going to put my whole hand in here. Would you like that?"

"Unf," Nix grumbled, and Dick vowed to ask him again later.

He slicked up his cock and pushed into Nix in a single slow thrust. Nix pressed his head against the bedpost and groaned softly. "Does that feel good?" Dick asked. Nix's ask wasn't clenching around his cock like it had around his fingers, but he was still tight and slick and hot. The zipper of his fly was digging into Nix's bruised ass, making him whine, Dick stroked down his belly to calm him. "Does it feel good to have me inside you, Lewis?" Dick asked again.

"Christ, yes," Nix answered, his voice a strained exhalation. He was starting to tense up again as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Dick stroked his stomach again and started to slowly screw him. It was difficult to keep a hold of himself when what he wanted to do was thrust hard and fast, but he didn't want this to be over too soon. It was the first time he'd been inside Nix, other than his mouth, and he wanted to make it last. He pushed his pants open wider so the fabric didn't get in the way as much. His hipbones touched the over-heated skin of Nix's ass every time their bodies met, and Dick imagined what it would be like to have him in bed, naked, pliant and begging to be taken. That would come; they had all week. Dick buried his nose in Nix's hair and inhaled slowly, measuring his breaths to the movements of his hips. Nix was so clean and warm, and he was letting Dick do whatever he liked to him and loving every minute of it. Possessive lust pooled inside Dick.

He reached between Nix and the bedpost and took his cock in hand. He held it gently, not wanting Nix to come too soon, just squeezing lightly in time with this thrusts.

Nix made low growling sounds each time their bodies connected and Dick squeezed down, an mix of pain and pleasure. The scrape of wool rubbed at all the raw spots, but Dick kept touching him. Dick's cock kept pushing past his prostate and making him whimper at how good it felt.

"I'm going to do this to you every night of our leave," Dick told him. He was having trouble keeping his own focus now, but he wanted Nix hear his voice and to know that it was Dick taking him and that Dick wouldn't leave him. "You feel too good, Nix. I'm hooked on you."

"Hooked, huh?" Nix said, sounding smothered with his face pressed against the bedpost. "Good."

"Yeah," Dick said. He started to thrust faster, and Nix shifted his legs wider again so that Dick could take him deeper. It threw his balance off, but that just made his ass clench down on Dick's cock, and everything feel that much sweeter.

Unable to focus on two things at once, Dick let the rock of their bodies together push Nix's cock into his fist. He had to hold onto Nix's hip to stay up, and perspiration was running down his back soaking his under shirt. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Nix's shoulder. Their slick skin slid against each other, and his forehead rocked back and forth across Nix's scapula.

His world had narrowed down to the sound of Nix's breath as he panted in counter time to Dick's thrusts, the clench of Nix's ass around his cock, and the steady heat building in his stomach.

"Yeah," Dick said again. "That's good. You feel good. I love how you feel. I love you." He wasn't even following the flow of words, and almost didn't notice when Nix went utterly still at that last one, except that Nix stopped breathing for a second, and it threw Dick's rhythm off. "I love you, Lew," Dick said again, and left a trail of kisses across Nix's shoulders and neck.

"Oh, God," Nix groaned, and came in Dick's hand like it was his words that had done it. He slumped forward against the bedpost, yanking hard at the ropes, the exquisite squeeze of his ass around Dick's cock pushed Dick over, and he felt the world light up around him as he spilled inside Nix. His hand tightened on Nix's hip and he tried to hold them so close together that they merged into one person.

"I love you," Dick whispered into Nix's hair, and Nix's body shook in what almost felt like a sob, but that Dick knew was just release. He leaned against Nix, clutching at him to stay upright until his legs recovered enough to hold himself up on his own again.

He wanted to keep screwing Nix, but he knew he wouldn't get hard again soon enough, and Nix would be getting uncomfortable, if he wasn't already.

When Dick pulled out, his come and lube ran down the insides of Nix's thighs. Dick thought about putting one of the plugs in so that Nix would have to carry a part of Dick inside him, but he decided to save that for later.

Right now, Dick squeezed the back of Nix's neck possessively and said, "I'll be right back."

It only took a second strip to his shorts and undershirt, then to prepare a couple of warm washcloths, but when he got back, Nix was already starting to shark from the lack of contact.

"Hey," Dick said. "Hey, that's all right. I've got you."

He stroked the clothes down Nix's back, cleaning away the perspiration and warming his skin. He stroked down Nix's arms and under arms, across his chest and belly. Lastly, he did between Nix's legs, running the clothes up his legs until his skin was clean and smelling of lavender soap again.

"See, that's better," Dick said, and Nix nodded vaguely. Dick wrapped his arms around Nix's belly and held him close, matching his breathing to Nix's until they both calmed a little. "Come on, I'll get you down."

"Okay," Nix said, sounding distant. When Dick tugged the knots free, Nix's legs gave out and he fell back into Dick's arms.

Dick was going to have to remember to turn down the bed next time, he reflected as he held onto Nix with one arm and yanked at the sheets with the other. "Easy there, Lew," he said, "let's get you to bed."

"You coming with me?" Nix asked. He steadied himself on the bedpost, then looked at it like he'd never seen it before and muttered, "Jesus," under his breath.

Dick crawled into bed first and lay on his back so that when Nix came in after him, he could pull him into his arms and stroke Nix's hair as Nix pressed his face into Dick's chest. "You all right?" Dick asked.

"Don't ask me complicated questions," Nix told him. His ear was over Dick's heart, and he tapped out the beat against Dick's hipbone. Dick kept his hold light, not wanting to put pressure on the welts across Nix's back.

"Okay," Dick said. He bent to kiss Nix's hair. "I don't... well, I don't need to be that rough. Every time, I mean. It's just something I said."

Nix's fingers tightened on Dick's hip, and Dick knew he'd said something wrong, but couldn't work out what. Finally, Nix said, "You kept telling me you loved me. That just 'something you said' too?"

"Of course not!" Dick snapped, then modulated his tone. "Of course I love you. I wish I could say it every minute of every day."

Nix relaxed in his arms, nuzzling Dick's breastbone. "I'd like that," he said, "and I like it when you're rough."

Dick felt a little pulse of heat in his cock at Nix's words, but ignored it. "I won't go that hard on you every time."

"Wouldn't survive if you did," Nix said, yawing. He nudged Dick's shoulder with his nose until Dick rolled over so that Nix could spoon up behind him. "But I'd die happy," he added. Then fell asleep.

* * *

Lew woke up some time later with the feel of Dick's lips on his neck.

Dick's hands were running all over his chest, and Lew was already half hard from the touch and whatever he'd been dreaming. He moaned approvingly and rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs for Dick. Dick climbed on top of him and figured his ass enough to determine that he was still sloppy from getting fucked.

Dick slid his cock into Lew and started pulling him off in time to his thrusts.

Lew drifted back to sleep, thinking how this was going to be a very pleasant week indeed.

* * *

Dick fucked Lew again in the bath, then watched carefully as Lew cleaned himself again, feeling more exposed and vulnerable than he ever had in his life.

As Lew lay on the bed after, Dick hand fed him breakfast piece by piece. Lew put his face in on his folded arms, and tried not to think that he'd slipped into some kind of dream world from which he'd inevitably have to awaken. He didn't know what to do with Dick's obsessive tenderness except try to soak it up like a sunflower in August. A tiny part of him kept thinking that Dick couldn't possibly mean _Lew_ when he whispered all those sweet, dirty words into his ear, but he kept saying Lew's name. It was bewildering and Lew needed a drink.

He took a long enough swig out of his flask to steady his nerves, but Dick was already coming up behind him, circling Lew's waist and putting his chin on Lew's shoulder.

"Hey, Nix, want to play a game?" Dick asked, his voice dark and promising.

Lew took a long breath like he always did before jumping out of a C-47 and said, "Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"Lie down on the bed, and I'll show you."

The game, it turned out, involved Lew lying on his aching back with his ass held up by two pillows. Dick hadn't tied him up, but told Lew that he had to hold onto the brass rails of the headboard. They were in the smaller bed this time, and Dick was kneeling between Lew's legs.

"You can spread them a little wider," he said, and pushed at Lew's knees.

Lew wanted to do what Dick asked, but his legs were already bent at the knees with his feet at the edges of the single bed, and he didn't know if he could.

Dick massaged the insides of Lew's thighs with his thumbs and pushed his legs wider still. "That's right," Dick said. "You should see what you look like."

Lew had a pretty good idea. His ass was completely exposed and lifted up for all to see, which only made his cock harder. He looked like a wanton little slut, but in that he'd hadn't done anything other than have sex and eat since he got here, that description wasn't far off.

He stared at the beams in the ceiling, and almost missed Dick reaching for the second tube of lube. He fingered Lew's ass, sliding a few fingers in to make sure he was loose enough to fuck.

Lew wondered if this would be the time Dick put his whole fist inside Lew, and what that would feel like. He didn't think he would have let any other lover even try, but he couldn't imagine not trusting Dick. He groaned and lifted his hips as Dick stopped playing with his ass and pushed his cock in.

It was the fourth time Dick had taken Lew in the last twelve hours, and he was starting to feel a little tender, but the amazing stretch and the bundles of sensation still rushed through him and he forgot about that. Lew clutched the bars above him and held tight while Dick quickly and methodically screwed him. It wasn't the languorous fucking he'd gotten in the bath that morning, or the frantic motions of the evening before. Dick moved like he was driven by a metronome: his hips jerking back and forth at the same speed and depth with each thrust, and his expression tight and fixed.

This was not, Lew realized, the game. This was the prelude to the game. He tried to rock up into Dick as he entered Lew, but Dick frowned and grabbed Lew's hips to hold him steady. His fingers clenched hard enough to bruise, but Lew hardly noticed. He was all over bruises anyway, and each time Dick's hips hit the inside of Lew's thighs, the motion jolted his raw back across the quilt. Lew groaned, but more at the building pressure in his cock than the pain. He wanted to come with Dick inside him again, like he had in the bath.

"No," Dick commanded, and squeezed the base of Lew's cock hard enough to make Lew's head spin. "You don't do that this time. Not until I say."

Lew tried to shift under Dick, showing his displeasure at the order by closing his legs a little. That only made Dick push his knees apart impatiently. He hadn't stopped thrusting into Lew, but his movements were sharper, and Lew could see that he was close.

"You going to make me?" Lew asked.

"Yeah," Dick told him. "I am."

He came then and dropped his head forward like he always did. Drops of sweat fell form his hair onto Lew's chest.

Knowing Dick was watching, Lew let go of the rails and reached down and scooped the sweat up with his fingers. He made a show of licking it off. Dick was looking up by then, and Lew meet his gaze steadily as he sucked each finger until he couldn't taste salt any more. Then he reached back up and took the rail again. It was still warm from where he'd held it before.

"Nix," Dick growled. "Do you want me to touch you?"

The problem with shows of defiance was that Lew often really did want what was on offer, he just didn't want to own that. Still, he said, "I just about know how to do that myself," just to see what Dick would do.

Dick smiled and pulled out of Lew. "That so?" he said, and his voice made Lew shiver. "Well, I can't stop you." He reached for something at the foot of the bed and Lew understood that this had been the plan all along. Dick had factored in Lew's refusal to play along, even when it was for his own good, and had prepared.

Lew shifted his grip on the rails and tried for prepare himself for how much this was going to hurt.

But Dick didn't have the piece of rubber or the switch this time. He had the biggest anal plug Lew had ever seen. "I could put this in your mouth," Dick said, and Lew wasn't sure that was true. He'd choke on it before he could swallow it. Dick poured some lube on it and stroked it like it was Lew's cock until the black surface was sleek and glistening.

"Where the hell'd you get that?" Lew asked.

Dick shrugged. "Medical." Meaning he'd stolen it.

The tip of it slid easily into Lew's ass, loose as it was from just being fucked, but the further in Dick pushed it, the wider it stretched him. =

Lew gritted his teeth and tried not to whimper, but a small high sound got out of him anyway. Just as it did, the widest part of the plug entered him, and the rest slipped in after that. It had a square base that just brushed the bottom of his balls. Dick tugged at it to make sure it was securely in place, then twisted it a few times.

The widest part of the plug rubbed against Nix's prostate, making him writhe against the pressure. He wanted Dick to keep fucking him with it, but he tugged one last time and let the plug snap back into place.

"That'll keep you ready for me," Dick told him. He reached up to pinch Lew's nipples. The pain made Lew tense, and clenching his ass against the plug only made more rays of pleasure shoot through his body. He could almost fuck himself on the thing. "It'll keep my come inside you, too."

"God," Lew said. He didn't know why Dick saying things like that got to him so fast. It was hearing a nun swear. He flexed his ass around the plug again and felt himself start to come.

Dick pinched the base of Lew's cock savagely and snapped, "Behave!"

"When have I ever?" Lew grumbled.

"Well, you're going to today," Dick stated. He picked up a piece of heavy cord and wound it around Lew's balls in a figure of eight, pinching just hard enough to flag Lew's hard on. Dick had enough left over to wrap it around the base of Lew's cock a couple times and tie a small bow where Lew could see it. "You can jerk yourself off if you want," Dick said, "but then I won't touch you."

The twine around his balls was making Lew forget all about how much his back hurt. There wasn't anything stopping him from reaching down and pulling it off. Nothing, except that he didn't want Dick to stop touching him. He might want to show Dick that he wasn't cowed, but he still wanted to see what happened next. He tugged at the rails like he was actually tied to them and spread his legs a little wider. The ache in his hips distracted him from how much his cock ached, both to come and to free itself from the string.

"That's right," Dick said. "I knew you could do it." He stroked his hands back and forth along the insides of Lew's thighs, then, just as Lew was relaxing into his touch, bent to examine them. "You know, I think I missed a spot."

"What?" Lew said, but then he saw the leather strap in Dick's hand and understood.

He didn't have time to brace himself for the first slap, which fell just above his knee. It missed the switch marks from the night before, but still burned. Lew cried out, not trying to hold anything back, not when he knew that he could expect at least another dozen blows before this was over. The pain shot down his leg and made his feet twitch and his ass clench again, and all of it just made him harder.

Lew tried to anticipate the next blow, but even being able to watch Dick this time, he moved so fast that Lew wasn't ready. This one caught his upper thigh just below the balls. Lew swore and could feel the tears building inside him at how good it felt and how much it hurt. Dick paused to run his thumb along the welt. He leaned in and kissed the one by Lew's knee, his mouth tender and far too hot against his already burning flesh. Lew cried out again when Dick bit the mark and sucked hard at it until he'd raised a welt under a welt.

The blows fell fast and hard after that. Each time they did, Lew yanked at the bars and arched his back to try and manage the pain. His voice felt raw, but more from being so close to tears then from screaming. The pain was running through his body like electricity, and he felt little bits of himself shake free with each blow. The plug inside him kept shifting and rolling against his prostate, and Lew felt like the pleasure was driving him mad even as the pain of his balls bouncing against the cord held his whole body in place.

He realized that he was begging, but just the word "Please" over and over again mingled with Dick's name. He didn't know what he wanted, just that he wanted Dick to do it to him, to keep touching him even if it hurt. Maybe especially if it hurt. Lew didn't know why the pain felt so good when it came from Dick's hands. He only knew that it did.

Dick had stopped, Lew realized. He leaned in and wiped the tears away from the corners of Nix's eyes with the hem of his undershirt, then kissed him on the lips. "Shhh, easy, Lew," Dick said. "Hang tough. I know you can take a little more."

Lew didn't think that he could, but he supposed if Dick said it, it was true. "Please," he said again.

"You're all right," Dick told him gently, and kissed him again. This time it lasted longer. Dick was leaning over Lew's body, and his stomach brushed the tip of Lew's cock. Dick's own cock wasn't hard again yet, and fell slack against Lew's balls.

Would Dick rub them together, his soft cock against Lew's bound one? His lips were full of promises, and he kept deepening the kiss until Lew was lying wide-mouthed and panting under him while Dick ran his tongue along the insides of Lew's teeth.

Lew's thighs burned where the brushed against Dick's hips, and he couldn't seem to get a hold of the idea that the blows themselves had stopped. He kept feeling the echo of the strap impacting against his skin. He lifted his hips to try to rub against the softness of Dick's undershirt, but it made Dick pull away.

"I'm not ready yet," Dick said. He rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Lew spread out on the bed, cock as hard as the barrel of an M1.

Dick came back a moment later with the dressing mirror from the bathroom. It was one of those kinds that sat on a hinge in the middle of a wooden frame so that it could be tipped this way and that. It wasn't difficult for Dick to arrange it so that Lew could see his own reflection.

His legs really were spread obscenely wide. Red stripes marked the insides of this thighs from knee to balls, leading the way to the square end of the plug. The white cord Dick had wrapped his cock and balls in stood out against purpling skin. The height of his hips hid the rest of Lew's body, so that it seemed like his ass was the only part of him that mattered.

"I could make a million bucks selling pictures of you looking like that," Dick said, and Lew wanted to look away, but he couldn't stop staring at how he was on display. Dick had set up his own private pornographic picture and Lewis Nixon was the star.

Lew lifted his hips, watching the way his leg muscles flexed and made the lash's stripes move, how the plug shifted inside him. His cock wavered but was too hard to move much. He groaned in pleasure and did it again. He wanted Dick to touch him, and he made himself tempting enough, surely Dick would breakdown and do it.

Dick pulled out a chair, spun it around so he could sit astride it, and rested his arms and chin on the back, watching Lew like he was the best show in town.

Lew might have been underestimating the man's restraint. He was floating on the aftermath of pain and pleasure and didn't quite feel like it was in his body, it was easy to say shameless things when he felt like this, when he felt like he was almost someone else.

"Come on, Dick," he said. He started his hips rocking as though Dick were still fucking him. "I need you to touch me. You feel so good. Need you inside me all the time. I want to wake up with you fucking me every morning. Want to kneel under your desk and suck you off while you're writing mission reports, writing letters home. I need your cock so bad. Please."

Dick moaned and looked a little dazed at Lew's pleas, but stayed where he was.

Lew pressed on, thrusting into nothing and gripping the rails as the butt plug rocked against his prostate and the cord bit into his swaying balls. "I'm gonna keep myself lubed up and ready for you, so you can fuck me any time you want. You can just bend me over a fence and take me. You can wake up in a foxhole and I'll be ready for you. I don't care if anyone sees. They all know I'm a whore anyway."

"You're not," Dick protested, the words seemingly dragged out of him.

"You can use me however you like, whenever you like," Lew said. He really needed someone to fucking touch his cock, but he didn't want to bust his chance of Dick being the one to do it. He needed to feel Dick's hands on him. "I want you to put me over your lap and spank me with those leather gloves, fuck me with them. I wanted it since the first time I saw them on you. Used to jerk off thinking about you fucking me hard against a wall and not letting me come. I'd scratch up my chest as I touched myself, pretending it was you. I'd fuck myself with my fingers and pretend it was you, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't like you touching me, Dick. I need you to touch me, please."

Lew broke off with a frustrated moan. He was so close to coming, but he didn't want to just rutting by himself. He didn't want to go against what Dick had told him to do. Dick was watching him with dark, hungry eyes, but he still wasn't fucking moving. Lew lifted his head a little more and he could see Dick's cock hard. He could fuck Lew if he wanted to, he just wasn't doing it.

Slumping back into the pillows, Lew said, "Dick please, I'll do whatever you want, I promise I will, you've just gotta fucking touch me. I need you so bad." He felt like he was about to cry, so he closed his eyes and turned away from Dick so he wouldn't see. He pulled in a long, heaving breath, and then another until the hitch went away and waited in silence.

Lew was run out. He'd tried everything he could think to do or say, and Dick wasn't going to give in. Lew rubbed his face against his arm and sniffed.

The bed shifted, springs creaking as Dick climbed onto it, he put his finger to Lew's lips. "It's okay, Nix," he said, voice like a gentle rain. He kissed Lew's closed eyes and then his lips.

Lew tried to open his mouth under him and let himself be claimed with a kiss, but Dick was already moving on. He kissed Lew's sternum, and then right above his heart. He moved slowly and the edge of his undershirt brushed Lew's cock as he worked his way down Lew's body, placing soft kisses as he went. Lew lay quietly and let Dick do whatever he wanted. He wouldn't challenge him now, not when his lips were at the edge of Lew's ribs and working down. Dick kissed the crease where Lew's thigh met his belly, then swept up it with his tongue. His dog tags fell out of his shirt and jangled against Lew's cock, the metal still warm from Dick's skin.

Dick paused to look down Lew's body and make sure he was watching, before he opened his mouth and swallowed Lew's cock down as far as the string.

Lew felt the soft convulsions of Dick's throat around the head of his cock and screamed like he was being whipped. He was going to come, even through the cord binding him. He felt his body draw up and tense, and his breath stuttered, but before he came the wonderful warm mouth wasn't around him any more. Dick was looking down at him, eyes crinkled in amusement, licking his lips.

"Dammit, Dick," Lew whined.

"Can't tell you you can come with your dick in my mouth," Dick said, affecting reason. "You are going to wait for orders, aren't you, Nix?"

The worst part of it was that Lew actually was. He'd promised Dick anything, and he'd meant it. Seemed like Dick was the only person who could hold Lew to his word. "Not until you say," he agreed, even though Dick's breath on his cock was going to drive him stark raving mad any second now.

"Good," Dick said, and started to pull at the string. The knots that had been torturing Lew for the last century fell away in seconds, the cord unwinding itself as it did. Dick picked up the cord and trailed it across Nix's cock then up his stomach and finally dangled it over his mouth. Nix leaned up and sucked at it, tasting his own sweat. "You're so good, Nix. You're everything I've ever wanted."

Lew didn't know how that could be true, but he kept sucking on the string until Dick dropped it and ran his hands back down Lew's chest.

"You really scratch yourself up thinking about me?" Dick asked.

The words Nix had vomited out earlier felt embarrassing now, even though he was still spread out for Dick to take same as he'd been when he said them. "Yeah," he admitted in a low voice.

"I'd like to watch you do that," Dick said. He gripped the end of the plug and twisted it slowly, tugging it back and forth to work Lew's ass. "I want to watch you screw yourself with this and say my name."

"I will, I will," Lew promised. He'd have promised Dick anything then. "But, Dick, please. Please touch me."

"All right, Lew." Dick worked the plug out and set it aside. After that, Nix hardly felt Dick thrusting back into him until Dick's hips scraped the tender insides of Lew's thighs.

He wanted more sensation so he wrapped his legs around Dick's back and pulled him in tight, deeper than Dick had ever been inside of him. Lew let go of the bars so that he could take Dick's shoulders and hold on. His body curved up to meet Dick's like iron filings pulled to a magnet. Dick bent and kissed him and their bodies stayed joined like that for a long, breathless moment.

When Dick pulled away, he smiled down at Lew like he'd woken up and found out it was Christmas morning and Lew was the best present in the world. He started to move inside Lew, but slowly, leisurely, as if he'd just remembered that they had all week. He kissed Lew again then rested their foreheads together so that he could look at Lew while he fucked him.

Dick's face was too close to really focus on, so Lew closed his eyes and drowned himself in the sensations of Dick's body against his. Lew's legs were still wrapped tight around Dick's back with his heels digging into his ass, so Dick could only rock inside Lew, but the angle meant that his cock dragged across the sweet spot inside Lew every time he moved.

Dick groaned softly each time Lew tightened his legs around him, and Lew tried to flex his ass whenever Dick rocked back. His whole body sang with pain, but it lifted him up and made the agonizing need to come stronger. Lew's cock rubbed against Dick's stomach and it was all he could do to hold himself back.

"I can't hold on," he said, "Dick, you have to let me—"

Dick shut him up with a kiss. "You can do it, Nix," Dick told him. "I know you can. You're the best man I know. The bravest. The most loyal. You can do anything." Lew sobbed and turned his face away, but Dick just kissed his neck and his earlobe, and whispered. "I love you."

Lew didn't want the first time he said it back to be because Dick was fucking him, so he stayed silent and pulled Dick closer to him. If he could disappear into Dick, he thought it'd make him a better man, but maybe being loved by him was enough. "Please," he said.

"All right, Nix," Dick said. He reached between them and stroked Lew's cock lightly. "You can finish now."

Lew came the second he spoke the words. Clinging to Dick like a drowning man, pulling him into him with his legs and wrapping his arms around Dick's neck. Dick's chest was sweaty against his face, and Lew opened his mouth to taste it and to scream against it. The scent of Dick's perspiration and the musk of sex surrounded Lew and Dick's arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold him against his chest as he came.

The slide of their bodies against one another milked Lew's cock. Lew cried out against Dick skin as each wave swept over him, and the pain that had plagued him earlier drifted away as his release lifted him up. He felt like he was flying, or that Dick was and was carrying Lew up with him.

When he was done, Lew sank back against the bed and listlessly watched Dick's face as he kept fucking Lew. Lew's legs had relaxed enough for Dick to start thrusting properly. Dick was chewing the inside of his check and clenching the quilt like he did when he tried to hold on just a little bit longer, but Lew knew he wouldn't last.

Soon, Dick's head dropped to Lew's chest, and he came with Lew's name on his lips. Lew stroked his hair and dug his fingers into the back of Dick's neck. When Dick finally stopped twitching inside him, Lew leaned forward enough to kiss Dick's hair.

"Thank you," Lew said, though he couldn't say for what. Rather, he knew, but thanking Dick for saying pretty words about believing in Lew and that Dick thought he was brave and loyal were too soppy, or maybe too dangerous. Instead, he waited a few minutes until he was sure that Dick had come out of his post orgasmic doze enough to be properly listening, and then told him, "I love you too, you know?"

"Yeah," Dick said. His forehead was still resting on Lew's sternum. "I figured."

"So much for being cool and mysterious," Lew said, smiling. Though he hadn't tried that with Dick in a long time.

"Yeah," Dick said. "You're, uh, you're pretty easy to figure out, Nix."

Lew laughed. "You're a bit more of a trick. Still waters, but I've got you now, I think?"

"Oh, yeah?" Dick asked. He looked up, and his bangs fell forward into his eyes. He'd need to get a haircut before they went back on duty, but that wasn't for days yet.

"Yeah," Lew said, but he didn't elaborate. Somewhere in the last few hours he'd worked out that Dick needed something he could control absolutely, something that he could trust would always love him no matter what he did, and something that would promise not to die on him like all those boys under his care just had. Lew's skin wasn't now showing a map of Dick's frustrations, but of his care. That wasn't the kind of things a fellow could say either though, so he pulled Dick towards him and kissed him again.

* * *

The train back to Aldbourne left too soon for Dick's taste, but at the same time he was itching to get back to his men. The veterans would be unruley after their furloughs, and the replacements would need to have some sense beaten into them before they 101st's next deployment.

Dick tried not to think too much about everything he had to do once he was back on duty, but his mind keep running ahead of the train's chugging wheels.

"You all right?" Nix asked.

"Mmm," Dick said, distracted.

Nix had been looking out the window, watching the miles of green meadows and little hedges slide by, but now he leaned towards Dick and rested his head on his shoulder. "That leave wore me out," he said, words innocent to anyone who might be listening in. "Gonna need to rest up when we get back."

"Oh yeah?" Dick asked. He slid his arm around Nix's shoulders, tugging him closer. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Well," Nix said, drawing out the word. "That place they've got me billeted, old couple there, deaf as posts. It's a nice spot for a nap."

"That so?" Dick asked.

"Mmm," Nix answered, then made a show of yawning and pretending to fall asleep against Dick's side.

The train rolled on, and Dick turned his thoughts back to the week ahead, now containing more than unpleasant things.


End file.
